How To Survive Living With The Boys
by LittlePeopleKnow
Summary: If you want to read a story with a hyperactive Azelma, Cosette as a badass, and a flashmob featuring Courfeyrac and Grantaire, then look no further! This is the story of me and my best friend, Erin, learning to live with the barricade boys (and girls). You should be very scared. I know I am.
1. Chapter 1

**So this idea just came to me. So, basiclly, I live with the barricade boys in my house. Kind of the same concept of "House Rules" by Captian Tiny, but a different plot. My name is Abby, so expect that. I'm thirteen, so Gavroche is my friend. Courfeyrac and Azelma are also my friends. This first chapter is rules, and then the first one-shot. Feel free to request any ideas! Oh, and this is modern AU, they are adjusted to modern-day life! Lets do this!**

Rules:

1. Abby is not allowed to bring the Amis to middle school. Except for Gavroche, who is starting eighth grade if he likes it or not.

2. Azelma is only to be given Nutella on special occasions.

3. The only people allowed at Erin's (my best friend) house on Call of Duty nights are Azelma, Gavroche, Abby, and Jehan. We dont want a repeat of the "The-Amis-and-Cosette-turn-into-badass-mother-fuck ers-and-destroy-Erin's-house-when-they-lose-to-Eri n-and-Azelma" incident do we?

4. Teasing Bharole and Morgan (Erin's 16-year-old sister) for crying at the end of Titanic will be placed in a room with Marius and Cosette making-out for an hour.

5. Stealing Enjolras' jacket is no longer allowed. *cough* Azelma *cough*

6. We are never going to Ikea again. Ever.

7. No stealing anyone's lines

hugging Joly and then telling him I have phenmonia.

9. No assissting Gavroche in stealing Jehan's turtle.

10. No assissting Gavroche in stealing Javert's hat.

11. No assissting Gavroche in stealing anything.

12. Courfeyrac and I are no longer allowed to have goldfish, because they scare the damn devil-cat.

13. Noah and Joe (my little brothers) are not allowed to teach Gavroche any sport of any kind. Not after the football incident.

14. Grantaire, Courfeyrac and I arent allowed to have any more flashmobs.

15. Courfeyrac is not allowed to teach me, Noah, Joe, and Erin any more swear words in French.

* * *

I walked into school on the first day of eighth grade, pulling Gavroche with me.

"I dont wanna!" He whined.

"Neither do I. But we dont. Have. A. Choice!" I yelled at him for the 124th time.

All of my friends came up to hug the both of us, we were both new to the school last year.

Gavroche did that wierd, high-five-handshake-thingy with his guy friends, while I squealed and prentended to be excited to see people I hated. Ugh. Sometimes I wish I were a boy.

"So what class do we have first?" Gavroche asked. We had te same scheadule.

"Honor Chior." I told him. We had both tried out for honor chior last year, and had both gotten in.

After Honor Chior, we had normal chior, then photogrophy, and then social studies. It had seemed to be a pretty normal morning, until lunch. We were sitting at our normal tabel, minding our own buisness, when all of a sudden, thirteen fimilar faces marched through the lunch room, drawing a very big amount of attention.

"Gavroche! Abby!" Called Èponine. She, Cosette, Musichetta, Joly, Bosette, Courfeyrac, Grantaire, Enjolras, Feuilly, Jehan, Marius, Bharole, and Combferre. Crowded around our lunch table.

"What?" I hissed.

"You and Azelma switched lunches by mistake," Ponine explained.

"Why does it matter? We all get the same thing?" I asked.

"Yes, but this one says Abby and that one says Azelma."

"Èponine, I think we might be embarrassing them."

"No, we arent!"

"Yes we are! Gavroche's face looks like a tomatoe and Abby is anout to rip open your throat."

"Maybe we should go..."

I growled.

"Kay, well have a nice day!" And the all scattered, leaving Gavroche and I to finish the day in peace. More or less.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two! Question of the chapter: In the "Heros of Olympus" series, what couple do you like better: Frank/Hazel or Leo/Hazel. I am for Lazel!**

**Rule #2:**

**Azelma is only to be given Nutella on special occasions.**

"This _sucks._" I said, staring down the biggest thing of nutella I had ever seen. But when you like in a house with fifteen fictional characters, two brothers, your best friend, her sister, and your parents, you need anlot of food.

"How on earth does this suck?" Asked Erin, drool dangeling out of the right corner of her mouth.

"Um hello? Im allergic to peanuts and treenuts, dambass." I growled, waving my hand in front of her eyes.

"Oh, sorry." She said, slowly coming out of her daze.

"Gavroche!" I called. He came running down the stairs, Azelma behind him.

"What?" He snapped.

"Well, geeze. Feeling the love." I muttered.

He rolled his eyes, "Sorry. I was 76 pages away from the last page of the "Mark of Athena"

"Oh! Im sorry!" I said, sympetheticly. We were the only two people in the whole damn house who liked to read.

"It's fine. What did you want?"

"I wanted you to do me a favor."

"Oh, no."

I laughed, "Its not that bad! As you know, Im allergic to nuts. And Nutella has nuts. I want you to try some and tell me what it tastes like."

He nodded. "Sounds simple enough. But why cant Erin do it?"

I sighed. "It makes her high. She cant even talk."

"Oh."

"What's nut- ell-a?" Azelma asked, taking time to pronounce it.

"Its like a unicorn farting down your throat." Erin said, dreamily.

The three of us looked at her in confusion.

"Okay then."

All four of us pulled the giant lid off, and Erin grabbed three spoons.

Erin had her spoonful first, and Gavroche and I led her into the coat closet, because last time we gave her Nutella in the house, the police showed up and told us to loc her in there when she ate it.

Next, Gavroche ate it. And the he told me what it tasted like.

(A/N: I cannot actually explain this to you, because I am actually allergic to nuts and my best friend Erin actually has to b. Locked in the closet.)

Finally it was Azelma's turn. All I remember was a gleam in her eye, her mouth spreading into a smile even the Chesire cat would be jelous of. Then, I blacked out.

When I came to, Gavroche was out cold on the floor, Erin's muffled sobs came from the closet, and the house was a mess. Oh, and Azelma was no where to be found.

I quickly realized what was happening. In a panic, I shook Gavroche awake and brought Erin out of the closet. I explained what happened. We all put boiling pots on our heads and grabbed frying pans as weapons.

"Im scared." Erin wispered. She had ahold of Gavroche's right hand, which was adorable.

"You'll be fine." He hissed.

After we searched the house, we found Azelma in the bathtub, asleep.

"Thank God." I said.

"Let's make a new rule." Erin suggested.

"What?"

"Azelma is only allowed to eat Nutella on speacial occasions."

"Deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is installment three! If anybody is actually listening. Cuz, no one has reveiwed. Wow guys, wow. I thought we were friends. Lol jk I have no friends. (Yes I do.)**

**Rule number three:**

**The only people allowed to hang out at Erin's dads house on call of duty nights are Gavroche, Azelma, Erin, Marius and I. We dont want a repeat of the Cosette-and-the-Amis-turn-into-badass-mother-fucke rs-when-they-loose-to-Azelma-and-Erin.**

**WRNING: This chapter has a lot of cursing because wen Erin and I play Call of Duty, there is a lot of cursing.**

so, at first, it was only Erin and I. But then Gavroche and Azelma moved in. And slowly but, surely, all of the Amis joined in. But we never really, truly played until that one night in October. It was fall break, and we were all free from school. It was a Friday, the first free fall break Frida we'd had, and we decided to celebrate by having a huge celebratory sleepover at Erin's house. Well, her dads anyway. Everyone came.

"We should have a Call of Duty mega-tounament!" Courfeyrac exclaimed.

We all agreed.

Cosette, suprisingly, was a boss at call of duty.

"SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER!" She screamed, shooting at poor Jehan, who was scared out of his mind. Jehan's character died, and he cowarded into a ball on the floor, whimpering.

"Cosette!" Courfeyrac scolded, helping Jehan up off of the floor.

"WHOS NEXT, BITCH?" Cosette called, standing up.

Everyone took a step back. Except for two very brave people.

"Challenge accepted." Azelma muttered, craking her knuckles.

Erin stood behinde her, rubbing her back and wispering encouroging things into her ear.

Azelma picked up the controller, and the match began.

Thirty minutes later, Azelma had been declared winner. Cosette was shaking with anger.

"Shhh, its all right Cosette, shhhhh." Marius wispered, trying to comfort his angry girlfriend.

"Who's next?" Azelma asked.

Azelma hadnt lost once.

"THATS IT!" Enjolras screamed.

And thats when the rampage started. The boys plus Cosette turned into animals, overthrowin chairs and even making Erin's water bed explode. Gavroche, Azelma, Marius, Erin and I locked ourselves in the closet. And thats how Erin and Musichetta found us three hours later. The noise had died down, but we were still terrified to come out. I had a death grip on Gavroche's hand, Erin was humming under her breath and Azelma was trying to get Marius to calm down.

We nearly stopped breathing when we heard the creak of the door bein opened downstairs.

"What happened here?" We could her Èponine's muffled voice coming from downstairs.

"Holy shit." Musichetta mumered.

We heard their footsteps on the stairs, and I opened the door, slowly.

"Èponine?" I asked, my voice dry and shaky.

"Abby?" She gasped in astonishment.

I started to sob as we filed out of the tiny closet. Gavroche and Azelma gave me hugs, and Erin squeezed my hand, an then traded it for Gavroche's.

"Where is everyone else?" Musichetta asked.

"We dont know." Azelma choked out. Erin explained what happened.

"Lets go find them." Èponine suggested.

I started to shake. Gavroche gripped my hand and hugged me to his chest as we walked around the house.

We finally found them playing go fish in the garage.

Erin sighed. "New rule."

"Agreed."


End file.
